


Helplessly Unsatisfied

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Destiny, Engagement, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oliver is Angelica (kinda), Oliver loves them both too much, Screw Destiny, Self-Sacrifice Oliver, Tags Are Hard, references to Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers that night he just might regret that night for the rest of his days. The night he met his love and his future brother-in-law.</p><p>Inspired by the songs from Hamilton.</p><p>For Olivarry Week 2016 Day 4- Free Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helplessly Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the last two days this week. I’m very disappointed in myself. And the busiest part of the week is yet to come, so I’m not entirely sure how well I’ll do the rest of the week. If I, by some miracle get days 5, 6, and 7 prompts done then I’ll try to go back and do days 2 and 3 before the week is done. I’ll be lucky if I can get any more done. 
> 
> So, in addition to this week being Olivarry week it’s also kinda like Hamilton week. After the Carpool Karaoke on Monday and the Tony’s on Sunday. And I’ve been wanting to write this oneshot inspired by the songs Helpless and Satisfied from the musical Hamilton. You don’t really have to know the songs, but if you haven’t listened to anything from Hamilton, then well, why not now!? Anyway, I thought that Free Day would be the perfect time to FINALLY get this story written. It’s more drabble-y than I intended, but it’s here and on the correct day too!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine and this was barely proofread. Here is the result of that idea, and my (drabble-y) contribution to Olivarry 2016 Day 4- Free for all!

Oliver took an extra gulp from his glass after Cisco’s toast. It had been riddled with references and jokes. He was next. He took a deep breath and stood up clanging a glass so the chatter would die down again.

“A toast to the bride and the groom!”

  
<|-------------------<<<

Oliver remembered when he had been the life of the party, but that time was past. He wouldn’t even be here if he had his way, but he was here for Thea, She had wanted him to come out with her and so he did.

There were in a pretty rowdy pub. There was even a local (obviously unknown by the lack of audience) band was playing. Oliver had gone to grab drinks from them both.

Thea was studying the room half listening and nodding to her friend, if you could call her that, who she was already tired of listening to. Why did she want to go to this place again?

Her eyes were drawn to a commotion by the door. There was a cluster of rowdy kids entering. This wouldn’t be unusual of course, but something to Thea to look twice. He eyes were drawn not to the broad athletic-looking one, who strangely reminded her of Ollie, but the skinnier one to his side.

Thea wasn’t ever someone to be mushy, he many ex-boyfriends can attest to that, but she wondered. She wondered if maybe that’s because she’d been waiting; unconsciously waiting for him or someone like him. Because, he breath caught, which isn’t nearly as nice as it sounds in the romance novels (she may or may not have hidden under her bed) because she was choking on the freaking air.

But once she was able to breathe again she looked back up and searched the crowd for him. And felt her heart constrict. He was talking to Ollie who, Thea could tell had his ancient, and she thought retires, playboy smile on.

Well, she consoled herself, it wasn’t a big deal. It was just some random guy. If she had gotten a chance it would have probably ended like all of her relationships seemed to, in flames. The boy looked utterly charmed by her brother, and really who could blame him? He was even more adorable when he had that grin on his face. Damn it, heart, stop compressing!

Suddenly Oliver was heading back her way and the boy was following him?

“This is Thea Queen,” Oliver introduced and Barry leaned forward giving her a cute grin.

“Queen?”

“My sister.”

Oliver was glancing around waiting for the bartender to get his drinks. Then he saw him enter with his friends. Oliver saw a small smirk as he watched their antics. He was headed toward the bar as well. His feet began walking him in that direction without his say so, drinks forgotten.

He had appeared as if summoned by thoughts, hopes, dreams that Oliver didn't even know he wanted until he saw those eyes. Those eyes. It was completely against his will, this feeling. His eyes sparkled in wit and charm that he was oblivious of himself.

Before he knew it he had started talking to him. His mouth was running away with him. When was the last time that had happened? Oliver couldn’t look away from his eyes. The clarity and wit shone through his sparkling green eyes. He felt as if he had been shoved off a cliff, he felt a huge unexpected flop inside his stomach.

He had never met someone who seemed to read his mind and who made conversation so enjoyable. The second after he felt himself fall as he never had before, the bucket of cold water called reality soaked him.

Oliver had been told all of his life that he had one duty above all else and that was to the Queens. He was to marry a nice girl that would bring assets to their family. He was the eldest, the son. He wasn’t supposed to follow his heart, or his own desires at all, in fact. He was to do as his generations before him had done. It was his duty. He wasn’t supposed to be with a boy.

A second glance at Barry, that was his name, had shown that he was in casual even sloppy clothes. Nothing too terrible, but the jeans and converse screamed student, probably in liberal arts and sciences; not in a career field that would be inherently useful to the family such as lawyer, doctor, or other white collar jobs that could raise their profile and give them an advantage.

Oliver knew all of this and he wasn’t sure he entirely cared, until he glanced back to find his sister watching them. Well, more accurately watching him; watching Barry. He’d never seen that look on her face. She looked lost. He’d never seen Thea look so utterly helpless. He saw it all as if it had already happened, introducing Thea and Barry, and them hitting it off. Seeing his little sister blissfully happy with the man of his heart ached for. He looked back at Thea and he knew his mind had already been decided.

“Follow me,” he said without any preamble. He saw Barry raise an eyebrow not in confusion, but delighted amusement.

“Why?”

“I’m about to change your life.” He saw a wide grin appear on his face that seemed to say: lead the way.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Oliver looked one more time into those eyes that he knew would never be his.

>>>\-----------------|>

“To Thea and Barry, may we all be so lucky. To the groom! To the bride!

And so, he would go to his grave keeping this secret. Not for his own sake, but for theirs. When Oliver had first seen Barry, he saw potential. He had fallen in a way he never had before with a few words exchanged and those green eyes. His love for Barry was different and always would be from Thea’s. He now saw love in both of their eyes when they looked at each other. They were both happy and that’s all he ever wanted, even if it was at his own detriment. He had them both together.

All he could ask for was to keep those eyes in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple lines from the songs are here and manipulated for the characters/story. I don't own them either.
> 
> Originally I was inspired for this fusion/mash-up/whathaveyou by Felicity and Oliver’s engagement party this season and me thinking of Barry being there and pining not over Felicity, but over the Star City vigilante. Then for some reason I switched and imagined Oliver in the roll of Angelica and this is what I ended up with! Let me know your thoughts! Also, if anyone wants to talk Hamilton then talk to me on tumblr! This musical has consumed me for the past 9 months and I LOVE having someone to obsess with! Happy Olivarry/Hamilton week!


End file.
